Sun, Sex, and Sweat
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This fanfic kicks off summer. This is a sex fanfic featuring chracters from Phineas and Ferb. Pairings include Phineas and Isabella and Candace and Jeremy
1. Parings and Orgies

Sun, Sex, and Sweat.

Pairings and Orgies

Phineas x Isabella

Ferb x Isabella

Candace x Jeremy

Stacy x Coltrane

Lawrence x Linda

Linda x Candace

Stacy x Candace

Stacy x Jeremy

Vanessa x Ferb

Ferb x Candace

Isabella x Lawrence

Orgies

Phineas x Ferb x Isabella

Linda x Ferb x Phineas

Isabella x Candace x Linda

Linda x Lawrence x Ferb

Jeremy x Candace x Stacy

Coltrane x Stacy x Jeremy

I advise everyone to enjoy this fanfic as summer kicks off in style. The first pairing is Phineas and Isabella. Enjoy! friends


	2. Phineas and Isabella

Phineas x Isabella

It was a warm day at the beach. Phineas and Ferb and their friends arrived at the beach by a custom car created by Phineas and Ferb. Just to let all of you know the kids are 17 years old and the teens are 22 years old. Candace arrived in her own car with Stacy Coltrane Vanessa and Boyfriend Jeremy. Phineas arrived in said car with Ferb, Irving, Django, Buford, Baljeet, Ginger, Katie, Gretchen, Ginger, Adyson, Holly, Milly, Isabella and the ball pit kid who's name is Reese. Phineas got out first and then said kids got out. Phineas and Isabella walked to a spot in the private beach and finally got everything settled and the kids just relaxed. Several minutes later Phineas and Isabella walked to a private place on the beach from the gang and started to make out. "I love you so much Isabella." Phineas said to Isabella while kissing her. "I love you too Phineas." Isabella said back to Phineas. After 3 more minutes of making out they stopped. "Phineas what are you sporting under the towel?" Isabella questioned Phineas. "You really wanna know?" Phineas questioned back Isabella. "Yes I do Phineas." Phineas takes off his towel revealing a Hawaiian Speedo swim brief. "Oh my Phineas you are so sexy in that thing I want to suck your cock." Isabella said to Phineas noticing his bulge. "Well I want to see what you are wearing under your towel Isabella" Phineas responded to Isabella. She took off her towel revealing a green 2-piece Bikini with orange polka dots. "Isabella you look great in the bikini." Phineas said in amazement to Isabella's sexy swimsuit. "Thanks I am going to love this." Isabella takes the front of the Speedo off and kissing the head of the penis. Then something horny happened she started sucking the cock."MMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMM" Isabella muffles as she started the blowjob. "Ohh shit. Isabella do not stop please. Keep sucking it." Phineas said in a excitement reaction. Isabella keeps sucking the 13 inch cock and starts to deep throating the cock. "Ohh god I'm Cumming I'm Going to cum." He came inside Isabella's mouth. Isabella starts to move the front of her bikini bottom to the right and showing her sweet pussy. "Come on big boy lick my pussy clean." Phineas puts the front of his Speedo back on and starts licking her clit. After several minutes of Phineas licking Isabella's cunt something was about to escape from Isabella's womb. "Oh Phineas I'm Cumming Ahhhhh." Isabella screamed to Phineas as her juices went out of her womb. Phineas took the front of his Speedo off again. "Phineas fuck my pussy." Isabella commanded Phineas to fuck her clitoris. Phineas puts his still rock hard dick in her sexy womb. "Ohh…Shit." Phineas said as he out his dick inside of her womb. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…Yes Phineas that's hot." Isabella screamed out to Phineas. Phineas starts thrusting slowly at Isabella's womb. "Are you okay?" Phineas asked Isabella. She nodded at Phineas up and down signaling yes. Phineas keeps thrusting her womb a little harder as he was about to cum he was stopped by Isabella preventing premature Ejaculation. Isabella shows the back side of her Bikini revealing her ass to Phineas. "Phineas fuck my ass…please." Phineas started thrusting her ass slow. After several minutes it went a little faster. "Faster Phineas! Fuck my ass faster." Isabella screamed at Phineas. He went a little bit faster then he felt something twink in his cock. "Oh god…Oh god I'm Cumming. I'm going to cum!" Phineas shouted constantly he pulled out of her ass and started to shaft his hard manhood right to Isabella's face. It was also the moment that Isabella dreamed of. It was her dream of making a sexually hot creator and best friend of herself cum on her.

Isabella closed her eyes carefully just to be expecting to be full-blasted with his creamy man made white gravy. Her mouth was open just hoping to taste and swallow some of his man-gravy. She was going to be covered with so much cum, like sour cream on a hard shell taco from taco bell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Phineas groaned as the tip of his penis had finally shot out massive amounts of cum and shot right at Isabella's face. And then he came again. And again it wasn't long before the entire cream was over her face. But it wasn't a few drops there was more drops then Isabella's patches in the fireside girl's troop combined. After the Cumming stopped the intercourse finally came to an end and for the next 20 minutes Phineas had to change swim trunks into his board shorts and Isabella switched into her 1 piece swimsuit like she normally wears. And then they caught up with the gang.

Damn that took a while well bye for now. Enjoy it please.

The second pairing will be Ferb and Gretchen which is a request from kadienewberg. Absolutely kadienewberg if you want them you got them.


	3. Ferb and Gretchen

Ferb and Gretchen

This pairing is for kadienewburg.

Meanwhile just a few yards away from Phineas and Isabella there was Ferb and his girlfriend…Gretchen after Ferb was over Vanessa he decided to ask out Gretchen and ever since he had been dating her.

"So Gretchen honey you honestly look sexy in your swimsuit." Ferb said to the brown hair that was sporting a blue one piece swimsuit similar to Isabella's normal swimsuit.

"Thanks Ferb…so do you." Gretchen said as Ferb was sporting a Purple Speedo with yellow polka dots.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…want to have sex?" Gretchen asked Ferb.

"Well now that you think of it…" Ferb said as he took off his swimsuit an 8 inch schlong.

"Yes…now give me a sexy blowjob." Ferb commanded to Gretchen as she licked the head of it first.

"Oh my god Ferb…it's so big." Gretchen said as she started to suck the head.

After several minutes Ferb began to put his Speedo back on but only the back of it and began to grow irritable.

"Stop teasing me." Ferb said to Gretchen.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMM…" Gretchen muffles as she starts sucking the penis.

"Oh, Shit…oh my god Gretchen don't stop!" Ferb commanded as Gretchen began to deep throat him.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMM!" She muffles as she deep throats his dick.

"Oh god, it's about to explode!" Ferb yelled as he climaxed inside of her mouth.

"Ferb…you taste good now take me." Gretchen said as she took off her groin region of the swimsuit and showed her wet pussy to Ferb.

"Ferb…take my pussy." Gretchen said as she teased Ferb by rubbing it.

"Absolutely…my lady." Ferb said as he placed his dick inside of her pink vagina in the missionary position.

"Oh, shit! Are you okay?" Ferb asked her.

"Yeah, just take it in." Gretchen said as Ferb began thrusting his Schlong back and forth.

Several minutes went by and his grunts began to get bigger and bigger by the second.

"Harder do my clit harder!" Gretchen yelled out as his Schlong was about to explode again.

"It's about to climax again!" Ferb yelled as the white gooey milk exploded inside of Gretchen.

"That felt so freaking great!" Gretchen said as she kissed him.

"Thank you Gretchen." Ferb said as he was lining up his still hard meaty dick into her ass.

"Do me…doggy style." Gretchen said to the dude who invents things.

"Yes ma'am" He said as he placed his dick inside of her ass.

"Oh, DAMMIT! Are you alright?" Ferb asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine just give me a second…" Gretchen said as she was going through doggy style by her lover Ferb.

"Now…I'm okay…take my ass." Gretchen said as he started thrusting her ass doggy style.

For the next 10 minutes his thrusts were getting brutal and harder and faster.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh!" She yelled.

His balls can be heard.

"HARDER! DO MY ASS HARDER!" Gretchen yelled out as she was playing with her clit as he was about to explode again.

Oh, God! Oh, God! I'm coming!" Ferb yelled out as he was about to explode.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, Gretcheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnn nnnnnn!" Ferb yelled as he's about to cum.

"Oh my god…OHHHH, OHHHHH MY GOD FERB!" She yelled as he climaxed inside of her ass.

"Get some on me…" she said as he shafted his cock like no tomorrow and she closed her eyes and open her tongue it was a dream come true.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Ferb yelled as his white gooey man milk exploded right inside of her mouth.

"Ferb you were an animal." Gretchen said as she collapsed.

"You too." Ferb said as he put the front of his Speedo back on and fell asleep.

Well now we are going to do a lesbian pairing this time um, Stacy and Candace.

Read and review.


	4. Candace and Stacy

Candace and Stacy

Meanwhile the kids were at the beach Candace and Stacy were in the steam room.

"You know something Stacy?" Candace asked Stacy.

"No what?" Stacy answered her.

"We are here alone we are wearing towels over our swimsuits and we do not even know what kind of swimsuits what we are wearing." Candace said to Stacy.

"True and I've been craving some pleasure as of late." Stacy said to Candace.

"Like what?" Candace asked Stacy.

"This." Stacy said as she kissed Candace.

"Whoa what in the hell was that for?" Candace asked her as she was shocked.

"I want you…take off my towel." Stacy said as Candace did what she was requested and she took off the towel with Stacy sporting a blue Bikini.

"Can I take my towel off as well?" Candace asked her.

"Yes." Stacy said as Candace took off her towel revealing a red bikini.

Then they stripped their bikini tops off showing off their breasts to each other.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Stacy moaned as she felt Candace's tongue go deep inside her. It was amazing that Candace was definitely an awesome kisser. But Stacy retaliated by inserting her tongue inside hers. Stacy's tongue felt so slick and it felt so long it was like an eel was sliding right inside her sweet bubble-gum flavored mouth. Their hands were rubbing each other's waists and caressing each other's skin. Their whole entire body heat made their whole tongue make-out session feel like reality and fantasy put together. Too bad no guy was here to see this experience.

And then, Stcy then kissed right down to Candace's neck and then strangely, her right nipple in which Stacy's tongue was rubbing around it slowly and gently. She started making small, tiny, vibrating licks just to make them erect.

"Oooooooh... fuck yes! Ohhhhh..." Candace cooed and moaned as Stacy's vibrating tongue had finally made her right nipple erect. Now it was on to the left nipple.

Stacy's tongue went on the counter attack once again. Her tongue rolling all the way around her soon-to-be-erect nipple. Those tongue techniques from the moonchild herself was just so untouchable and so unstoppable. She performed tornadoes and doughnuts all around her left breasts. Finally a few licks later, her left nipple was finally erected. Stacy soon separated from her with a sexual smirk on her face.

"Mmmmmmm... you ready to bend over for me?" Stacy smiled evilly to her as the red head was just begging for more.

"Show me what you got..." Candace smiled back as she went to the edge of the hot tub and bent over much to Dawn's pleasure.

"I think I will..." Stacy smirked back as she approached Dakota in the doggie-style manner.

Candace took off her bikini bottom.

But instead of thrusting into her, Stacy had another idea. She took two of her mostly polished fingers and started to plunge right into Candace's bright pink slit. Like a car slowly backing out and pulling in the driveway, that's what Stacy was doing with her fingers. Just backing out and pulling right inside Candace's sugar wall. Stacy started taking it slow and easy feeling her fingers unclean by her Candace's sweet pollinated flower.

"Ooooooooh, Stacy... Mmmmmmmhh..." Candace moaned lightly as she could feel an inch of Stacy's fingers twirl around and plunge inside her. With every charge and every rub, Candace's moans began to squeal a little more loudly than ever. But to add to the amusement, Stacy's tongue also touched her slit which caused Candace to squeal through double the pleasure. Her tongue kept on going in the motorboat way with her fingers pulling in and out of her fast enough. "Ohhh... OHHHHHHHHH, FUUUUUCK!"

"MmmmmmmMMMMMMM..." Stacy muffled as her tongue was shoved deep inside the red head pink flower, just having her tongue pollinate all around it. Stacy's aura started to turn green, which absolutely meant as horny. That sent such sexual shockwaves right inside Candace. Her fingers went fast. Candace's slit kept massaging and rubbed on. For a good few minutes. And every twinge and every shock, Candace started to reach pre-cum, but she wasn't ready to spray just yet.

Stacy soon broke out of her as Dakota looked back at her and her sweet petite form. They decided to share a kiss yet again. The kind of kiss that always felt so orgasmic to them at the least. Their tongues swimming around looking for openings to make them moan slightly loud as possible. Both Stacy and Candace weren't never holding each other back, put pushing each other's tongues onto one another just to see who can reign dominance.

But as soon as they were kissing, Stacy's hand went down into Candace's groin region, just touching her soon-pollinated flower once again and rubbing gently, making Candace squeal like a cute mouse. Strangely enough, Candace had put her hand through Stacy's already hot wet groin and gently rubbing it as well. This was gonna bring a heart-stopping sensation that would shake the foundation of mother Earth itself.

"Ohhh…Rub me harder…" Candace said as Stacy rubbed her

"Rub meee harder...!" Stacy moaned gently as well, forcing Candace to counterattack her by rubbing the Asian's dark pink slit as well. This was gonna be a back and forth battle with someone 'coming' out on top.

Harder taps and motioned rubs made both of their chances of moaning orgasmically all over the hot spring full blown 10 out of 10. Both of their fingers kept on jamming each other's pink flowers for as seconds grew past. They even kissed harder, trying to contain their earth-shaking moans from being heard around the world. Both girls tried to contain themselves from going way over the edge, but it was to no avail. After seconds of rubbing, fingering and jamming each other's clit's with their hands, the exploding was about to begin.

"Ohhhhh, make me cum... make me cum... MAKE ME CUUUUUM!" Candace shouted orgasmically.

"OhhhHHHHHH... I'M CUMMING TOO!" Stacy shouted orgasmically as well, and with one final jam...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

That one final jam forced Stacy and Heather to finally cum into each other's fingers over and over again. Their beautifully sculpted hands now had their whole entire love juices covered all over it. It kept going on for another minute until they both finally took a breather. No one knew it was so intense in their life. A strange lesbian sex session all around in the bathing hot spring. It was both their first lesbian experience with each other.

Both Stacy and Candace soon fully took the time to embrace each other's loving, gentle satisfying eyes from being their most unforgettable first time ever. As they ended with one passionate kiss after another, Stacy took the took the time to finally speak.

"Mmmmmmm, that was fun... you know how to cum real good..." Stacy said sweetly onto Candace, who was feeling the same thing.

"Hehe... you cum even better..." Candace smiled at her as both of their bodies felt the hot water drip on both of their bodies.

Another minute ago, both the Asian and the red head both got out of the hot tub looking very clean and divine. Sure, they didn't look clean because of that unclean session, but nonetheless it was well worth it taking a sneak out of their car to relax themselves in the pond of hot passion.

**It took me a while but now the next pairing is Linda Flynn-Fletcher and Lawrence Fletcher read and review everyone.**

**You Stay Classy readers.**


End file.
